En toute innocence
by medea hk
Summary: Vignettes et Oneshots sur divers passages des livres et la façon dont ils auraient pu se dérouler, avec un peu moins de chance... Violence suicide character death


_Disclaimer: Pas à moi. A JK Rowling. _

_Notes: En toute innocence consistera en une série de vignettes, one shots et drabbles, réinterprétant divers passages des livres, mais avec un déroulement et des conséquences un peu différentes. _

_Les divers chapitres ne sont pas interdépendants - chacun d'entre eux présente une version différente d'un événement, même si certains passages des livres seront exploités plusieurs fois. _

_Warnings: Violence, mort de personnages, léger vocabulaire ordurier. _

**En toute innocence**

**1. Qui a peur du grand méchant loup?**

L'adolescent pointe sa baguette devant lui, et tente d'éclairer un peu plus son chemin. Il traverse ce souterrain depuis un moment, maintenant, et rien n'indique qu'il soit sur le point d'arriver au bout.

Il hésite à revenir sur ses pas et simplement s'en aller. Il n'aurait de toute façon jamais dû écouter Black. C'était sans doute juste une autre plaisan...

Un grondement sourd l'interrompt dans ses pensées. Il se fige, éclaire devant, à gauche, à droite. Et devant encore. Il a vu quelque chose briller devant. Deux choses minuscules au milieu d'une ombre plus sombre.

Pour quelques secondes, il entend juste le bruit des pattes qui se posent régulièrement dans la poussière, tandis que la bête entre dans la lumière, et le grondement de plus en plus prononcé.

Et il réalise pleinement que c'est la pleine lune, à l'extérieur.

- "Oh bor..."

Il fait volte-face aussi vite qu'il le peut, et commence à courir, essayant de penser à ne surtout pas lâcher sa baguette et bon sang la sortie est si loin.

Des sueurs froides ruissellent dans son dos, la panique l'envahit, et le monstre le pourchasse, il peut entendre le martellement rapide des pattes et des griffes sur le sol, le halètement de la bête, le claquement occasionnel des crocs, et c'est un quadrupède, un énorme quadrupède, bien plus résistant et bien plus rapide et le sol est si irrégulier qu'il trébuche, se rattrape, mais a perdu son avance.

Clac.

Il combat l'impulsion de se retourner et de perdre de précieuses secondes, et tente d'accélérer encore, même s'il dépasse déjà ses limites.

Clac.

Le garçon hoquette, presse le pas, et entend quelques secondes le lourd silence de l'absence de bruit de course derrière lui, tandis que le loup-garou se ramasse sur lui-même pour bondir.

Clac.

Severus sent quelques secondes le souffle brûlant de la bête à quelques centimètres de sa cuisse, mais, par chance, les crocs se referment sur sa robe et la déchirent seulement. Mais il est tiré en arrière, trébuche, et tombe.

Clac.

Il a eu le temps de rouler sur le côté, mais sait déjà qu'il n'aura pas le temps de se relever. Ni d'appeler au secours, d'ailleurs, qui l'entendrait?

- "SECTUSEMPRA!"

Le sort entaille à peine le flanc du loup, qui gronde et montre ses crocs jaunes et acérés. Severus rampe désespérément en arrière.

- "...Cendio! Sectusempra! AVADA KEDA..."

Clac.

L'adolescent hurle de douleur en sentant les crocs se refermer sur son mollet, et à nouveau en sentant ses os craquer. Sa baguette, qui échappe de sa main tremblante, roule hors de portée. Le monstre agite la tête pour arracher le membre mutilé, déchirant la peau et les muscles encore intacts jusqu'à pouvoir emporter un peu plus loin la masse de chair sanguinolente, tranchée sous le genou, encore chaussée, et la dévorer lambeau par lambeau.

Severus ne sait plus s'il crie, s'il gémit ou s'il pleure, et, comme il a entendu un jour qu'on pouvait s'évanouir de douleur, se demande confusément quel est le seuil requis. Il a si mal qu'il en sent la brûlure tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale, que les nerfs de ses paumes palpitent, que sa tête lui tourne - ou est-ce à cause de l'hémorragie?

Il respire à peine, par saccades, et tente de se concentrer pour s'échapper et survivre. Le monstre ronge son - vague de nausée - le monstre ronge son os et le délaisse - est-ce parce qu'il le sait contaminé?

Il n'entend plus que ses propres râles, le craquement des os, le son gluant d'une langue lapant de la viande. Alors, doucement, en silence, il rampe vers sa baguette pour la saisir. Il frémit et tremble, et sent son sang s'étendre en flaque sous ses genoux nus, mais il met son peu d'énergie restante à refermer les doigts autour du petit morceau de bois qui représente sa seule chance de s'en tirer.

Le loup-garou est rapide, toutefois, et Severus a à peine le temps de percevoir son mouvement que déjà ses crocs lui broient le poignet.

Cette fois, il ne peut plus voir à travers les larmes, et son cri retentit longuement à ses oreilles, accompagné du son sourd de son coeur qui palpite au niveau de ses tempes. Le monstre retourne nonchalamment à son repas.

L'adolescent est bien trop faible pour bouger, maintenant, et le moindre mouvement est si douloureux. Il alterne hoquets et sanglots, le regard fixé sur un horizon de poussière qui, déjà obscur, vire peu à peu au noir. Il va mourir là, il va mourir là, il va mourir là il va mourir là. Il va mourir là. La bête le laisse le vider de son sang et le dévorera après. Il va mourir là.

Il veut rentrer chez lui chez ses parents il va mourir là.

Et où est Dumbledore? Dumbledore s'en moque. La bête mange. Severus vomit.

Il ne veut pas mourir.

S'il restait immobile et attendait le jour?

Vivre contaminé, oui. Oui. Vivre.

Sera mort au jour. Il doit fuir.

Si faible.

Mourir là.

Personne ne viendra, jamais.

Ils en rient.

Mourir là.

Vivre.

La bête est venue à bout de la chair du mollet, tente de déchirer la chaussure, broie le pied et le cuir à la fois entre ses mâchoires surpuissantes.

Severus se redresse sur son coude valide.

La dernière chose qu'il voit, c'est cette gueule énorme, ouverte, ruisselante de sang et de graisse, tandis que les crocs se referment de part et d'autre de ses joues...

---


End file.
